call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: World at War
Call of Duty: World at War (also known as World at War, CoD: WaW, or Call of Duty 5) is a first-person shooter developed by Treyarch, who also ported the Wii version, and published by Activision. It is the fifth main installment in the Call of Duty franchise and the first entry in the World at War-Black Ops arc of Call of Duty games. It is also the first Call of Duty title to feature Zombies mode, titled "Nazi Zombies." The game was officially announced by Activision on June 23, 2008 and then released on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, and the Wii first in North America on November 11, 2008. On November 18, 2012, the Wii U was released alongside backwards compatability with every Wii game, which includes World at War, and on September 27, 2016 the Xbox 360 version became backwards compatible on the Xbox One. The Wii port does not include the Nazi Zombies portion of the game. The plot of the Zombies mode is situated after the events of World War II (not to be mistaken with Call of Duty: WWII) in Western Front, Pacific Theatre, and Eastern Front. World at War began developement straight after the release of Call of Duty 3, and the game used a modified version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's in-game engine (IW 3.0). This game held several positive reviews from many critics and the game sold 15.7 millions copies in one year worldwide. Due to its popularity, Microsoft made this backwards compatible on the Xbox One. Gameplay Overview The gameplay is generally the same as the previous installment, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, using the same game engine and controls methods. On the Wii version, many of the controls are also similar to the previous game, allowing the player to use a Wii Remote and Nunchucks or the Wii Zapper with motion controls. The player will be able to Stand, Crouch, Prone, and occarionally Swim in gameplay, which will effect how fast the player moves and their height from their point of view. Players can also jump to reach certain points and vault over ledges. Players are able to carry two weapons at a time along with two types of grenades and one type of equipment, plus any additional weapon attachments if present. All weapons are World War II era weapons, ranging from weapons used in the Pacific Theatre to those used in the Eastern Front. Nazi Zombies This mode is not available on the Wii version of World at War due to data limitations. Nazi Zombies is unlocked after completing the World at War campaign on any difficulty. This is a mode where 1-4 players survive as long as they could against endless hordes of Zombies, as well as other enemies. The player can surive alone, with 2 players on offline Splitscreen, or up to 4 online. The player(s) start off with a Colt M1911, 2 Stielhandgranates, and a Knife, with weapons bought off of chalk outlines, the Sniper Cabinet, or the Mystery Box. They are granted 2 more grenades by the end of each round. There is a currency system where the players start off with 500 points, and they can gain points by damaging or killing enemies, using certain Power-Ups, or rebuilding barriers. They can spend these points on weapons found on chalk outlines, the Sniper Cabinet, the Mystery Box, open doors to other areas of the map, purchase Perk-a-Colas to assist in their gameplay, traps to eliminate large hordes of Zombies, transportation to get to another location quickly, and other utilities found throughout the game. Occasionally, enemies may drop an obtainable item known as a Power-Up. They appear as a large glowing gold symbol with a green hue to it, and the player can simply walk into the Power-Up to obtain it. It activates the effect and there is a time limit to it. On Nacht der Untoten, picking up an identical one doubles the effects, while on the three other maps, the timer is reset. There are four maps that players can play on. The first is unlocked after completing the campaign, while the others are purchased separately in Downloadable Content Packs. Each has their own unique aspects and themes to it. Synopsis Characters Plot Development Audio Marketing Downloadable Content Packs Spin-Offs Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Call of Duty: Zombies Reception Critical Response Sales Gallery Videos Trivia References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:World at War-Black Ops games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One games